


7:00am

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic!klaine, husbands!klaine, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's a morning person, Kurt clearly isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:00am

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie prompted domestic Klaine.  
> Lots of silly Klaine here. I hope you like it Nonnie, I wrote it in between classes XD

It wasn’t that he wanted to. His body clock was just tuned that way. Blaine Anderson would wake up at 7:00am sharp every morning. Regardless if it was a weekday, or a weekend, or whatever time he slept the night before, he would just wake up at 7:00am on the dot.

“You’re weird.” Kurt had said to him when he first found out about Blaine’s funny sleeping habit years ago. But he’s come to embrace it, it was a part of who he was. Yes it had its disadvantages; sometimes he only gets few hours of sleep because he stays up too late, but it has its pros too, like the simplicity of waking up next to Kurt every morning and just watching him sleep. The rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyebrows furrow at times, the swoop of hair that falls over his forehead. It’s the simple moments that he appreciates.

This morning was just like every other. The clock struck 7:00am and Blaine’s eyes blinked open as he stifled a yawn. After pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple, he shuffled to the bathroom to freshen up before he made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. After that, he would load the washing machine with their dirty laundry and then read the paper. By the time he was done, it was around 8.15.

And now for the most difficult -yet arguably his favourite- part of his morning.

“Kurt?” He whispered, sitting on the side of the bed and placing his hand on his husband’s hip. “It’s time to wake up, honey.”

_Silence._

“Kurtttt.” Blaine sang, “Wake up.”

A hand suddenly shot up from the covers and grabbed him. Blaine was pulled down with a yelp and was found to be pinned under his husband. “Kurt?”

“ _Blaineeeeee_ ,” Kurt complained, face nuzzling against his chest, “it’s too early. Five more minutes.”

“But Kurt, it’s Sunday! We’re supposed to go to the park to feed the ducks today.” He chirped, trying to wriggle out from under his husband’s weight. After a few more moments of wriggling and silence on Kurt’s part, Blaine huffed. “Kurt, wake up.”

_Snore_

“The ducks, Kurt, think about the ducks!”

….

“Kurt Anderson-Hummel!”

“Whaaaaaat.” Kurt whined, looking up at him with bleary eyes that slowly started to droop, “I’m sleepy, and you’re warm. So warm. I just… wan… wanna… just…”

…

_Snore_

“Kurt?”

“Kurt…”

“Kurt, you’re squishing me.”

“I can’t breathe.”

“Your husband is gonna die. And then you’re gonna be a widower at 24. You’re too fabulous to be a widower, Kurt.”

“… and I’m too fabulous to die. Kurt? Kuuuurt?”

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Kurt rolled off him, resting on his side to glare at his husband, “you’re such a morning person.”

“You’re so grouchy in the morning and I find it the cutest thing ever.” Blaine grinned, leaning forward to kiss him on the nose. He pulled back to see Kurt scrunch his face and he couldn’t help but laugh and pull his husband back into his arms again. “Good morning, Sunshine!”

“I’m gonna burn all your bowties.”

“So you say. That’s the 26th time you’ve said that this week. I still love you just as much. Now get your cute ass into the bathroom and freshen up!” Blaine chuckled, smacking a wet kiss on Kurt’s cheek and sitting up. “The ducks are calling!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ingingquietly.tumblr.com/post/113517757566/7-00am


End file.
